Winged Redemption : Exiled Hero
by Dragonbron356
Summary: Exiled by Konoha after the events of VoTE. Naruto wanders the Elemental Nations, trying to survive. He stumbles upon ancient artifacts which awaken 2 godlike beings, which, after seeing his tragic past, decide to train him. Xover with "Armed with Wings". Pairings undecided.


**Hello Readers! :D This fanfiction idea wouldn't leave my head. So please no hate...**

 **This is a Xover fic between Naruto (obviously) and a popular flash game series called "Armed With Wings" by Sun-Studios. I saw that there were literally no fanfictions (except for one... but I personally didn't like it) with Armed With Wings in it. I came up with this idea since when I thought about the characters and the plot for both of them, if I just tweek the story a bit then I could make a legitimate fic.**

 **For those of you who don't know the plot or characters for Armed with Wings (which is most likely the majority of you, no offense) I will give a summary.**

 **Everything in the world was made up of Blackmist, and when killed or destroyed you return to Blackmist, (this idea may have been inspired by the idea that we are made of Stardust and returning upon death may be inspired by the Lifestream in Final Fantasy 7). The whole world was a single kingdom, ruled by a tyrant king known as Vandheer Lorde (Fav character :3), and there was a rebellion against this king. The king won, and the last rebel soldier, the general of the rebellion army was killed at Vandheer Lorde's hand (The general is simply refered to as "The Lone Warrior"). 5 years after the Lone Warrior's death, he rose again from Blackmist with an eagle at his side, legends throughout the land say that if they have the eyes of an eagle and righteous heart, they become a legendary being, known as Armed With Wings. The Lone Warrior now with the power of Armed With Wings, he fought his way to the castle and defeated Vandheer Lorde, but Vandheer escapes in time (1st Game).**

 **The Lone Warrior now the king of the lands sends Vandheer's own soldiers to kill him, Vandheer escapes his kingdom to far lands, where he searches for partners, Hawken, Eivana and... Well there's a blacksmith guy but they don't say his name (he's not important) . When finding them, they are relunctant to help him, but Vandheer tells them there are special weapons known as the Blades of Eden which have the power to comepletely destroy Blackmist. They set out to find the blades and Vandheer along the way encounters the resurrected generals of the rebellion army, each wielding a Blade of Eden. After collecting all of the Blades except for the Blade of Lightning, he returns only to find that Hawken betrays him, giving the Blade of Lightning to the Lone Warrior. Vandheer then pursues and kills Hawken, and and also encounters the Lone Warrior. Vandheer defeats the Lone Warrior, only to find that the power of Armed with Wings is the power to control Blackmist itself. The Lone Warrior, wielding the power of Blackmist imprisons Vandheer Lorde in a room where he would stay there forever (2nd Game)... until many years later.**

 **As the Lone Warrior leaves the box in which Vandheer was to be trapped, he encounters an Evil being known as Network. The 2 beings fight, the Lone Warrior due to his weakened state lost his powers after fighting Network. But using the last bit of his power, he sent it into Eivana, one of Vandheer's partner's, who became pregnant and had a child named Leo. Leo grew up, he was trained by his mother in the art of slaying and acquired an eagle along the way (you know where this is going...). One day, after slaying monsters, a warlord by the name of Gaaz appears and captures all of the villagers in Leo's village, including his mother. Leo fights his way through Gaaz's monsters and defeats Gaaz. Afterwards he frees the villagers, but then suddenly a being of enormous evil power appears and consumes the life forces of the villagers (no not Eivana), he partially transforms revealing himself to be Network. Leo with his mother searches the land for the Lone Warrior. They find him guarding the box in which Vandheer Lorde was imprisoned and asked him to free him, thinking that he was going to help kill Network. He declines, but Network finds him and frees Vandheer from his prison. Vandheer, with many years of hate built up inside, tries to kill the Lone Warrior and Leo. Leo then has many encounters with Network and other monsters and his skills grew. He eventually defeats Vandheer and Network, and finding out he was Armed with Wings, he used his power to kill Vandheer and Network. (3rd Game).**

 **That's the shortest summary I can give you for the Armed with Wings series, there is a 2nd game called Red Moon and a 4th game called Culmination, but those are prequels.**

 **Now onto the story! :D (Please take note that this is a "Path Story" in the fututre I will incorporate links that will lead you to the other paths Naruto will take).**

"Regular Talking,"

" _Regular Thinking_ "

" **Demon/Powerful Being Talking"**

" _ **Demon/Powerful Being Thinking**_ **"**

" **Jutsu / Technique "**

 **Winged Redemption: Exiled Hero**

He did it

Naruto defeated Sasuke, and was currently carrying him back to the village. He was returning after a long and bitter fight, which in the end, Naruto came out the victor. Naruto didn't feel pain, but he felt tired, extremely tired. He walked through the front gates, carrying Sasuke's body. But as soon as he entered in, he fainted. He fell but instead of ground he felt a pair of hands grab him from falling.

"Try to hold up Naruto..." He heard his sensei's voice. He looked up to see the silver hair of his Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Heh..., thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke tiredly. Kakashi, unsure of what to reply, just nodded and shunshin'd to the hospital. After getting settled into a bed, Naruto then drifted into a sleep that would last a week.

He opened his eyes. A week has passed since Naruto returned with Sasuke, and he felt good. He roamed around, cheking on those who went with him on the mission to find out if they're okay. Walking toward his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's, he was encountered by 2 Anbu ninjas.

"Uzumaki-san, the Council has requested an audience with you." The one with a Cat mask and purple hair.

"Why?" Naruto asked in reply.

"I wouldn't know, but I believe you should go now, they are getting impatient." The other one with a Dolphin mask says in a nearly monotone voice.

"Hmmm... Okay then!"

Naruto then proceeded to the Council room in which he was called. When he entered, he immediately knew there was something wrong, what had happened when he was asleep? He saw the Tsunade was slumped over, crying profusely. He saw the council with emotions divided, the ninja clan side scowling and angry looking (excluding Danzo, Homura, and Koharu), he saw the civilian side smiling and smirking.

"What's going on?" He finally asked. He looked over, he saw Jiraiya leaning on a wall, looking down, face downcast.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the council, you have been sentenced to exile for the serious injury of Sasuke Uchiha." A civilian council member said with a smirk.

Naruto's whole entire being shattered. He had wide eyes, body trembling. He was in a state of shock. His dreams shattered, his heart in despair. He looked down, eyes half lidded and blurry as he saw tears fall down his face. Naruto knew he couldn't do anything, he knew that Tsunade, Jiraiya and the ninja clan heads tried to convince the council to keep him here. However deep inside his heart, Naruto felt happy, that many cared for him in such a way that he couldn't imagine.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's crying form, he scrunched up his face in anger. Tsunade who was crying herself, was looking at Naruto as well, her heart broke. The same was being felt in the hearts and minds of the clan heads.

The council then saw Naruto straighten up, wipe away his tears and bear something that they never thought they would ever see from him. An emotionless expression. His hands went to the back of his head and slowly untied his hitai-ate. He held it in his right hand, looking at his reflection at the shiny metal. What Naruto saw in his reflection was himself, smiling a cheerful expression, but that slowly faded away, what he then saw what he felt now, no emotion whatsoever.

Naruto the dropped the hitai-ate with a tiny clang. He then turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't know where he was going anymore, everything was black to him. He felt a pang of sadness, as he entered his apartment. He packed some clothes, kunai and shuriken, he didn't bother to pack any food. He sat in his bed for a little, processing everything that just happened once more. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock in his window, where there was that Cat Anbu again.

"The Council has allowed you to stay for the rest of today, to say your goodbyes." The Anbu said.

"I see, Arigato, Neko-san." Naruto replied.

After the Anbu left, Naruto did exactly what he was given this day for. He first visited the hospital to see those who were in the mission with him. He first visited Choji Akimichi, who was saddened at the news, so much that he didn't eat his troubles away like he usually would. Then came Kiba Inuzuka, who was outraged at the council's decision, he tried to get out of his hospital bed and try to kill them, but was stopped by the intense pain and many doctors restraining him. After was Neji Hyuuga, he too was angry, but unlike Kiba, he kept his anger in check. Lastly he visited Shikamaru, who was just shocked by the news, he then told Naruto how "troublesome" the council is, to which Naruto agreed.

After the hospital visit, he searched around town for others he knew. He found Tenten at the blacksmith shop she worked at, and after hearing about the knews from she started to cry to which Naruto tried comforting her. After he left the blacksmith he went to the local flower shop and told the news to Ino, who was angered by the decisions. He then continued the search.

At the end of the day he said all of his goodbyes, he went back to the hospital to try and say goodbye to Sasuke, but couldn't since he was in some sort of coma. Naruto then returned back to his apartment where he finished packing. He slightly unzipped his jacket to which he pulled out the necklace Tsunade gave him. He looked at it in the moonlight, how the green crystal reflected it giving it a beautiful emerald glow. He left it on his bed befor going to sleep.

 **-=[ THE NEXT DAY. TIME: MORNING ]=-**

Naruto had awoken from his slumber, he wondered if it was all a dream. He got dressed, got his packed stuff and walked outside of his apartment looking down at the ground. When he looked up he got his answer, all of his teammates and friends waiting for him. Naruto just looked at them sadly, before nodding at them. He then made his way to the front gate, he looked back while walking and saw them looking at him as they slowly faded away to the crowd. He walked outside the village and looked at it's walls, he stared at them as if trying to encase them into his memory as he would probably never see them again. He then closed his eyes and walked along the path toward a new world...

...on a new path...

...to find a new home.

 **-=[ TIME SKIP ]=-**

Naruto was tired. He was running through the woods desperate to find something, a shelter, a village something, but no luck. He didn't know where he was anymore, but where ever he was it wasn't near home. His true home, or now his former home, Konoha. He just kept running, desperate to see something that would give him something to survive. While running, he tripped, he doesn't know what he tripped on but it was something. He fell to the ground in an open clearing free of trees, he looked up and found himself making eye contact with a pack of wolves.

They snarled and barked at him. He narrows his eyes, scowls and takes out a kunai. He counted,

" _There are 7 of them_ "

One of them growled and pounced on him, to which Naruto simply dodged and jumped on the wolf, stabbing it many times in it's heart. It didn't bother him, after he left, his combatative abilities have seemed to be much better. He also became slightly sadistic, thanks to the Kyuubi. He and his prisoner had a relationship that was respectful. He stood up and to make sure that the wolf was dead he stomped on the wolf's head crushing it's skull. Naruto then looked at the other wolves who were wimpering and backing away, now clearly scared after watching one of them getting brutally killed. Naruto sighed and continued, except he walked now.

He travelled for hours, to which he was about to stop until he saw the exit of the forest. He started running and when he came out what he saw shocked him. A barren landscape, the ground colored gray and black. There was grass, it a sickly grayish-green color, he continued walking. Fog started to come in, but he could see clearly through it. There was something about this fog that was weird though, it's presence was nearly empowering. He then found himself in a circular of this land, like a natural arena of some sort.

He then stopped and looked at what he found in the center of the circle. In the center, there were 5 swords stabbed into the ground in a circle formation, and in the center of that was a mask. The mask could comepletely cover somebody's face, with a vizor, and breathing holes. There was 3 pointed things that stuck out in a crown like fashion at the top. Overall it looked like a warrior mask. He walked towards the mask, and extended his hand. He then touched the mask, and felt an overwhelming power wash over him. He was blown back, and fell to the ground as he looked at the bright light that had blown him away.

The light split into 2 figures, both with a prescence of overwhelming power. The one to Naruto's left was tall, he wore a white trenchcoat with a high collar that was buttoned all the way. He wore a dark red scarf, that fell to his side. He had a sheathed sword in his hand, to which Naruto then thought why doesn't he put it on his waist or back. The man had pale skin and beautiful glowing bright red eyes, he also had long black hair. But the most distinguishing feature of this man was the glowing white wings that were on his back, glowing. His aura was calm and nearly comforting, a bright flowing red. **(This is the Lone Warrior for reference just look up on a search engine: "Armed With Wings Lone Warrior Rearmed")**

The man to Naruto's right was much more mysterious. He wore a black trenchcoat which was open, and exposed gray armor that he wore under. He wore sharp shoulder pads over the trenchcoat and over the sleeves he had dark gray gauntlets with a "lobster-shell" design to maximize mobility. He wore a belt with circular pendent in the middle, and had baggy pants on. He wore boots over the pants with a similar design to the gauntlets. This man had pale skin and long black hair which flowed with the wind. But the thing that stood out the most was his mask, which was the same mask he saw before, but now they had a glow to them. The aura of this man was different, his felt malevolent and violent, a dark chaotic blue. **(This is Vandheer Lorde for reference look up on a search engine: "Armed With Wings Vandheer Lorde Rearmed")**

"W-Who... are you...?" Naruto asked in a panicked voice.

The 2 just looked at him strangely. They look around and take in the surroundings. The man on the left looks around at the mountains and barren landscape. The man on the right was looking at the sky. They were very quiet until the man on the right broke the silence.

 **"This was my kingdom..."**

The man's voice made Naruto tremble. His voice held authority like a general, someone who was a leader. But then Naruto was confused. What kingdom? He looked around to see anything, but only saw what was there before, a barren landscape.

"W-what are you talking about? W-w-who are you...?" Naruto asked. He was scared, the power that these 2 mysterious men were exerting was so intense. He was so desperate to know who these 2 were, he even asked his "prisoner" who these men were.

" _Kyuubi, who... or what are these guys..?_ "

 **"..."**

" _Kyuubi?_ "

Now he was scared, even the Kyuubi was silent. Who were these 2 men, who could wield such a godlike power in the palm of their hand. The man on the left looked at Naruto and faced him comepletely, those red eyes burning into Naruto's mind. The man on the right was still looking at the sky.

" **Are you the one who has awoken us?"** The man on the left spoke, his voice calm and compassionate. Naruto thought about his situation, thinking that could die if he lied. He slowly nodded, but he still trembled. The man closed his eyes and nodded softly, before he too lifted his head to the sky.

" **The land has changed since we have left hasn't it, Vandheer Lorde?"** The man on the left asked calmly.

" **Indeed it has, Lone Warrior."** The masked man replied.

They then lowered their heads to look at the one who freed them. Naruto wanted to run, but he was so exhausted, and afraid the would kill him. He felt that this, Vandheer Lorde and this Lone Warrior could kill him in a blink.

Naruto watched them both closely. Then before his eyes Vandheer Lorde disappeared in a blur and was in front of Naruto, touching his forehead with 2 fingers. The man became silent while Naruto was panicking. What should he do? Naruto then closed his eyes and waited for upcoming death to fall before him. But then he felt the 2 fingers remove themselves from his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Vandheer Lorde standing tall with his mask and looking at him. He doesn't know how, but he can feel that this masked man felt sad, nearly sorry for him. Vandheer Lorde looks at the Lone Warrior.

" **The boy has lived such a tragic past, abused by the villagers, considered the lowest of the low. He holds something inside him, a great power, but I can feel it, it descends from your power."** Vandheer says in a powerful tone.

 **"I see... and what do you propose?"** The Lone Warrior asks.

 **"I suppose it's obvious... give him new life."**

 **"...what do you mean?"**

 **"He has lived a hard and painful life, and he deserves the power to protect what he wants..."**

 **"... you propose that we train him?"**

 **"...yes..."**

 **" *sigh*... I suppose."**

Naruto looked at the godlike beings talking. Train? Himself?! Naruto was grateful, but he felt it was a bit late. He would've loved this training when he was still a part of Konoha. He wondered-

 **"...Child, what is your name?"** The Lone Warrior asks. Vandheer Lorde curious himself looks at the boy.

"N-Naruto, U-Uzumaki." Naruto says in a shy tone (Somewhere in Konoha, a crying Hinata sneezes).

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been given the opportunity to start over a new life. But be warned, the choice you make will affect your entire being."** The Lone Warrior says in a calm but warning tone.

"H-Huh?"

 **"You have 2 choices, the side of Rebellion, or the side of Kings. Depending on what you choose, your past will be altered in a dangerous way..."**

Naruto looked at him incredulously. The chance to start a new life? The opportunity to alter the past? He had to take that. He became confident and stood up straight and nodded. But questions built up in his mind. What were the advantages of 'Rebellion' or 'King'? How would choosing alter my past? What do these choices even mean?

 **"For the side of Rebellion, you will be trained with me. I will teach you the way of the blade, and a new philosophy that will most likely be considered rebellious. The way of Rebellion practices strategy, instead of frontline combat. I do not believe in vengeance and when I'm done, you won't either."** The Lone Warrior explained. To which Naruto nodded.

 **"For the side of Kings, you will be trained with Vandheer Lorde. He will teach you the way of the blade as well, but along with that martial arts and teach you powerful moves that are devastating to the enemy. His philosophy is more of a "conquering" type. He practices strategy, but only if it's necessary. He believes in vengeance but only under a just cause. (*cough* *cough* being trapped for many years *cough* *cough*)."** Further explained the Lone Warrior. Naruto then was trapped in decisions, both were very tempting in it's own way. What should he do? What can he do?

What will happen in the end?

 **(A/N)** **My plan for this is I will create separate fanfictions for the different paths in which you can go visit, I will most likely edit this chapter or add another chapter in which I will add the links to the other Fanfics. Thank you so much for reading! I accept helpful critisism, but flames will be ignored! I will try to continue "Sword Accel" and "Power of the Moon" if I can.**

 **(A/N) I just read through this on the fanfiction website, and saw that the links were blocked and had a couple of spelling errors, so I edited it. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **For the Path of Kings go to:**

 **s/11255479/1/Winged-Redemption-Exiled-Hero-Path-of-Kings**

 **For the Path of Rebellion:**

 **Dragonbron356**


End file.
